It is known that the fuel tanks of agricultural vehicles can be subjected to relatively large forces due to hydrostatic pressure or temperature influences on the tank walls, depending on certain internal pressure conditions. To avoid deformations of the tank walls, which are often made of plastic, by these forces it is possible, for example, to dimension the thickness of the tank walls larger, or the structural design of the tank walls can have wall ribs as reinforcement, which additionally stiffen the tank walls.